My Avatar
by SaraHeartsKataang
Summary: After 6 long years. Aang and Katara finally see each other again. but will Jallisa stand in the way of there growing relationship? Rated T cas of language. Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the end of the cliff over looking the large vally of the atum flowers and colored leaves that fell from the trees, perparing them selves for the winter coming. 6 years after the war and the world is finally at ease. All damage has been fixied and the cities were rebuilt. But i still havnt seen _my_ Avatar. A couple months after deffeating the fire lord he was sent off to the Earth Kingdom to help rebuild, then of to the Northern Air Temple to clean up and see what animals were left. But today he was coming home. Im not sure when or how but im going to tell him I love him. That I have had the hugest crush on him since The Cave of to Lovers. Im not really sure what his reaction will be but if I dont tell him that i'll live my life wih "what if's" and "if only's".

And then I saw a giant flying bison above the clouds, Appa! I got up and ran as fast as I could. Back to the house me and Sokka shared. It was in a small town South of Ba Sing Sa. I ran until I saw a very tall and handsome Avatar talking to Sokkka. Thank the spirits he saw me because I wasnt going to stop running. I jumped into his arms "Aang" I cried. Luckily all that avatar training made him stronger or we would both be on the floor, hurting. He spun me around. Wow it felt good to be back in his arms. "I've missed you" I told him as he placed me down. "I've missed you to, Its been entirely to long." He smiled. "Yeah espically when you say that you'll only be gone for 2 years, but now that i look at it. Thats was 4 more extra years of waiting, but whos counting." I joked. "I was" Aang laughed.

Then behind Aang was a beautiful Earth Bender wearing a light green belly shirt with a darker shade of sweat capri. "TOPH!" I yelled and gave her a tight hug. "Its good to see you to Sweetness." Then next to Toph was a girl I didnt know. Her skin was lighter then mine but darker then Aangs. She had beautiful brown straight long hair. And a bright smile. She was slender wearing a yellowish green top and a dark pants, simillar to Tophs outfit. "Hi and you are?" I asked her "Oh im Jallisa and you must be the famous Katara I have heard so much about." she smiled. I returned the smile. "Yeah this is Jallisa, My girlfriend" Aang said uneasy. Sokka went wide eyed, he knew about my feelings for Aang. I gulped and forced a smile. "Oh wow. Ho-how long?" I chocked. "A year and a half." _'Bitch i didnt ask you' _Jallisa said excitiedly. A mix of jelousy and sadness conqured my thoughts and feelings. "Oh wow!" was all i could say. "Well lets all go inside and get settled into your rooms. What? Are you to sharing a room?" He asked the 1 1/2 couple. "Oh no, Jallisa is gonna go back to the Air Temple with Appa." Aang told us. I smiled "Oh well you should get going, Buh-bye now." I told Jallisa. _'Wow that was extremly rude of me, oh well bitch needs to go' _Everyone was taken back by my comment. "Um well yeah i think i left the oven on i'll see you guys in the house"

When I heard everyone coming into the house about 10 min. later and escaped to the backyard. In the corner of my yard was a small pond with a swingset. I sat on the swing, my back facing the house. I slowly swung back and forth. It reminded me of the great celebration we had the night before the final battle.

--flashback--

"Everybody grab some one you care deeply cas heres the last dance of the night." The Dj boomed. The slow music begin to play. I sat down, only hoping Aang would ask me to dance, but unfortunally Aang was already on the floor with Toph. It really didnt effect me beacuse I knew that Toph and Aang had become very lose since he was attacked by Azula in the Catabombs. Sokka walked infront of me and held out his hand. "Spar one last dance for you favorite brother?" I smiled "Only cas your my favorite. After being on the floor for a few momments he called my name "Kat?" he whispered. "Yeah?" I asked "No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that im extremely proud of you, and im glad to call you my baby sister, I love you." Sokka said quietly. "I love you to Sokka." I whispered teary eyed. A few seconds later Aang asked if he could cut in. Sokka reluctintaly let him and join Toph. I put my arms around his neck. _'Wow hes taller then me, when did this happen?' _and he put his hands on my waist.

We swaid back and forth "Thank you Katara" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him confussed "For what?" I asked "For everything, if it weren't for you I wouldnt be here." Then he leaned down and gave me a short sweet kiss. When we parted I felt my face get hot, and I knew it was red. "Your Welcome."

--End FlashBack--

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed That Aang had joined me on the swing next to me. "Oh. Hi Aang. I didnt notice you there." I told him. He looked at me. "Thats okay, I've only been out here for 15 min." He smiled, i smiled back. "How long have I been out here?" I asked. "Only about 45 min." he told me. "Oh sorry to keep you waiting." I aplogized. "No its okay, its nice and quite out here. Unlike inside. Toph and Sokka are all ready fighting." He grined "Plus its never boring when im around you, silent or not." He added. I lookd into his eyes. There was a peircing scilence, neither of us losing our gaze but then Aang looked down and spoke. "Katara, how long?" _'huh? what is he talking about?' _"How long What?" I asked confussed "How long have you liked me or in Sokka's words been deeply in love with me?"

--So what do you think?? I wanted it to be a one shot put i just cnt seem to do them. lol. so yeah. Review please. Danke--


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh spirits! What do I say?'

'Calm down just tell him'

'Why so he can just reject you? He has a girlfriend you know.'

'Yeah I know for a year and a half.'

'exactly hes not just going to brake up with her for you, his best friend.'

'but I did say I was gonna tell him i love him though'

'yes but it may ruin you friendsp, so make it easy on all three of us and lie'

'fine'

"Cave of Two Lovers!" I spoke at the end of my mental argument.

'What? Why did I say that, I was suppose to lie.'

"Well I started liking you after the kiss, but I knew I was in love with you when you kissed me before the final battle." I spoke again, not daring to look at his face. "I mean come on Aang, look at you." I finally looked at him. "Your smart, funny, cute, loyal, childish, loving, nice, hot, amazing, for spirit sakes your the Avatar, who saved the world from the 100 year war. Why wouldn't I love you?" My eyes went wide as i relized what I just told Aang to his face. I looked at his face. Nothing. When we were kids I could always tell what Aang was feeling when I looked into his eyes. But nothing was there. Anger, happiness, confussion. Nothing. It was just blank. "Aang?" I call his name. "Katara I love you more then any thing in this world, and always will. But you need someone who can settle down with you.

Come home to you every night and stay with you and protect you. I can't do that. I've loved you since you free'd me from the iceberg. I only dream of being able to hold you in my arms, but I always knew I never could. I am the Avatar destine to travel the world and fix everyone's problems." He told me

"Then how is it fair to Jalissa, what do you know about what I want? You went away for 6 freaking years. You couldnt take 5 minutes out of your life to write a simple "im okay" or "im still alive" letter. For spirit sakes you could have had Jalissa write the damn thing. But nope for 6 years I sat out on my front porch at sunset hoping to see a flying bison flying towards me." I screamed at him, hot tears cascading down my face. I shock my head softly "I should have given up hope for us 6 years ago. Apperently you did." and with that I turned around and walk away, into the house with tears still stinging my face.

--

The bright shinging sunlight awoke me from my peacefull sleep. I stood up and looked out my window, it looked beautiful out. A gental brezze was making the fallen leaves dance around my yard and around Aang. Aang? As soon as I saw him I remembered are wonderful yell fest last night. I grabed my sweater, threw it on and stormed out my door and into the backyard. I marched right up to him and kicked him, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to wake him up. "What in the 4 nations is wrong with you? Sleeping out here without a blanket. Do you feel how cold it is out here? You could catch a cold. You better have slept in the guest room last night or so help me spirits? I screamed at him. "Well?" I asked right after. All he did was smile "Im sorry Katara for sleeping out here without a blanket, a blanket is so much better then firebending to keep you warm." He smilied, but as quick it was there, it was replaced by a frown. "Im also sorry for last night. Its just I care so much about you, I would never be able to live with my self if you got hurt because of me or my travels. Its to much of a risk of me losing you." He said softly. "But Aang." I spoke as I couped both my hands around his face so he'd have to look at me "By me living in Ba-Sing-Se and you travling the world. You are already losing me!"


End file.
